Historia de un sueño
by Real Tenshi
Summary: Songfic. Rosalie después de haber dado a luz a su pequeña hija y morir en el parto regresa a despedirse de sus grandes amores.TH.Historia de un sueño, la oreja de van gogh


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso los personajes para darle forma a lo que mí retorcida mente me ordena **

**Sumary: Songfic. Rosalie después de haber dado a luz a su pequeña hija y morir en el parto regresa a despedirse de sus grandes amores.**

**N/A esta cosa se me ocurrió anoche mientras escuchaba esta preciosa canción a las tres de la mañana, espero que les guste.**

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
_

La noche era oscura, la luna estaba cubierta por la densa capa de nubes que siempre estaban ahí, algo típico en Forks, pero no llovía, solo soplaba un frio viento, que al chocar con las copas de los arboles producía un ruido agudo, como un lamento…estaba en la habitación de mi amado, el estaba ahí, recostado en la cama que hasta hace poco compartíamos, pero que eso nunca mas se volvería a repetir, ahora el destino le había dado un vuelco a mi vida, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, la felicidad que había sentido, todo me era arrebatado, por fin mi mas grande sueño y mas grande felicidad se volvía realidad, mi hermosa hija Lexy, por fin la tendría entre mis brazos, besaría sus cabellos y cuidaría de ella, pero no, yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de sentir su pequeño cuerpo, su calor, en mis brazos…mi tiempo en esta tierra había terminado y tenia que seguir adelante, a lo que sea que hubiera, pero no podía irme sin verlos, y ahí estaban a unos cuantos metros de mi, acostados en la gran cama, Emmett la sostenía con uno de sus grandes y fuertes brazos, que se volvían inmensamente tiernos y dulces cuando ella estaba ahí, ella con su hermosa, redonda y sonrojada cara, totalmente inocente y sin saber lo que ahí pasaba, el mi amor, junto a ella cuidándola, con una cara llena de dolor, pero con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios, que hacia que sus hoyuelos resaltaran un poco, como era posible que emociones tan contrarias se vieran tan vívidamente plasmados en un solo rostro?Así era mi Emmett, por eso me enamore tan perdidamente de el…

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.  
Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._

es hermosa, mas que eso es lo mas bello que alguna vez soñé ver alguna vez…perfecta, su hermoso rostro aun sonrojado y esas pestañas largas y rizas, se parece tanto a el…es la combinación perfecta, con su cabello rubio y rizado, su cara con una pequeña sonrisa en ella, y unos hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, me acerco y toco su pequeño rostro, se revuelve un poco en su lugar para después acercarse mas al toque de mi mano en su mejilla, y mi corazón se revuelve, ella me siente, sabe que estoy aquí, y después mueve sus grandes ojos y los abre lentamente…para revelar unos hermosos ojos azules que me reciben con una mirada soñolienta, pero llena de ternura, nada en esta vida puede ser mas hermoso que esto, incluso en la otra, en la que estoy a punto de vivirla, tiene mis ojos, pero la mirada mas dulce de todas, la de Emmett, el rápidamente se revuelve en la cama sin mover el brazo ocupado por la pequeña Lexy, después se levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos, la mira con una ternura en los ojos que me recuerda los hermosos días, a lo largo de 9 meses en los que los dos esperábamos a la primera, e ignorantes de que también la única, de nuestros hijos, como el se recostaba a mi lado sujetándome fuertemente a la vez que con la otra mano acariciaba mi abultado vientre, era hermoso pero doloroso a la vez saber que nada de eso se volvería a repetir era insoportable…

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.  
Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Tranquila bebe…- le decía a la vez que la sostenía delicadamente y la mecía con una ternura infinita…y caminaba hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación donde las nubes parecían dar un poco de tregua para dejar pasar los plateados rayos de la luna…

Mama te mira justo ahora…- decía cuando una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla, y rápidamente la enjugaba con si dedo…después de que se seco la dirigió a la ventana apuntando al cielo….

Desde ahí…ella ahí esta…te mira y te ama…- y en ese momento mi corazón y mi todo se derrumbo y me acerque…solo un paso para estar a unos centímetros de el…

Ella me dijo que te ama…siempre lo hace en mis sueños…es un hermoso ángel que te cuidara y guiara tus pasos a lo largo de toda tu vida, mi pequeña Rosie…- decía mientras besaba su pequeña frente…era tan hermoso verlo así, siempre supe que seria el mejor padre, pero ahora que lo veía estaba convencida de que a mi pequeña Lexy no le faltaría nada, ni la comprensión ni el amor de nadie, todos la amarían y seria feliz…y yo estaría ahí para verlo, a lo lejos, al margen pero participe de esa felicidad que tendría…

Después de eso regresaron a la cama con migo siguiéndolos a sus espaldas, se recostaron como cuando llegue y pude ver como poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban y caían en la inconsciencia, cuando eso paso me acerque un poco mas y deposite un beso en la frente de mi bebe, y en los labios de mi amor…

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente mientras contemplaba a mi pequeña familia, en la cama frente a mí…como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, como me gustaría conservar este momento para siempre, poder estar ahí mirándolos dormir, moverse y ajustarse el uno al otro, mientras una angustia en mi interior crecía con cada momento que pasaba, Emmett me olvidaría algún día?, seria solo la madre de su hija y nada mas?, encontraría a otra mujer que amara y ella tomara mi lugar como su mujer…? Como la madre de sus hijos…? Que fuera la madre de mi bebe? Eso era algo que m llevaba de angustia, ella era mía, mi bebe, solo mía, y de Emmett, pero que seria mejor, que encontrara a otra mujer, se enamorara, me olvidara y no ser para el mas que un recuerdo…? O atarlo a mi recuerdo y hacerlo incapaz de alcanzar la felicidad…? No lo sabia, mi lado egoísta me decía que no, que el era mío, que así siempre tendría que ser…pero por otra parte había otra parte que me decía que el merecía ser feliz…yo ya no podía hacer eso, ahora solo le causaba sufrimiento, las lagrimas y el dolor en su rostro me lo confirmaban…pero era tan egoísta…ese sentimiento me movió y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba frente a el…con mis labios en su cabello, en ese momento se revolvió en su lugar, y sobresaltado abrió los ojos…miro hacia todos lados para después volver a recostarse y mirar hacia mi bebe…

Donde estas Rose…?- repetía y miraba hacia todos lados, -yo se que estas con nosotros…y te amamos…te amo, a ti ya nuestra hija…mas que a nada…tu me diste la razón mas hermosa para vivir…-decía cuando volvía a recostarse –descansa mi ángel…te prometo que estaremos bien, y volveremos a vernos…algún día…-

Decía y estaba mas convencida que nunca que nunca seria totalmente merecedora de el…y si merecía ser feliz…con quien fuera….

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?  
_

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, era algo en lo que nunca cambiaria, era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero con esa actitud y sentido del humor propio de los niños…con el que me conquisto, era eso de el que siempre añoraba cuando no estaba…ahora esos recuerdos eran tan hermosos, pero a la vez bañados en una profunda nostalgia , recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, en el instituto, la primera vez que me hablo, en el gimnasio, cuando me pidió ser su novia…el primer beso, la boda… todo eso era lo que me ataba a este mundo, eran esos dos seres que le daban sentido a mi existencia, pero tenia que seguir…este ya no era mi mundo y lo sabia de sobra…pero era tan difícil separarse de alguien con la que apenas tuve la oportunidad de convivir…solo la breve estancia en mi cuerpo era todo lo que me llevaba de ella, y esa mirada…que significo mucho para mi, por que seria la ultima vez que la viera…

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.  
_

Recuerdo la ilusión con la que iba camino al hospital…la de tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos…tanto que el dolor me parecía muy soportable, mas con mi Emmett tomándome de la mano y sujetándome mas fuerte cada vez que el dolor aumentaba…después todo fue tan rápido…al llegar al hospital el doctor me atendió rápidamente, todo iba bien y de un momento a otro mi bebe había quedado huérfana y mi amor viudo…un coagulo directo al cerebro fue la causa de eso, yo no sentí nada, solo un fuerte dolor y después un llanto agudo…después todo se volvió negro…y me fui…sin siquiera poder decir adiós…sin sentir a mi bebe en mis brazos…nada solo una densa oscuridad que me iba atrapando y de la que me fue imposible salir…después llanto…y ahora la escena mas fascinante que me pudiera imaginar…

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...  
Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
_

El tiempo se me había acabado, se había escurrido tan rápido que apenas si me di cuenta…tenia que marcharme…estaba a punto de amanecer, pero disfrutaría hasta el ultimo segundo de estar con mis amores…estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama acariciando su cabello rubio, y mirando su pecho subir y bajar suavemente en un movimiento acompasado y constante…después miraba el rostro cansado de Emmett lo comprendía el debió de hacerse cargo de la bebe en todo, el decía que cuando naciera nos iríamos los tres a comenzar nuestra nueva vida como una familia…nos iríamos de la casa de Esme para formar nuestro propio hogar, sueños que tenia al alcance de la mano y de repente todo se venia abajo…

_Ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Pero no tenia sentido pensar en eso…"volveremos a vernos…algún día" había dicho y yo le creía…y estaría felizmente esperándolo, sabiendo que estaríamos juntos, los dos…toda mi familia en donde quiera que fuéramos, y yo estaría ahí para ellos, siempre estaría cerca de ellos, seria como había dicho mi amor, seria su ángel guardián…velaría desde cerca sus sueños, alejaría las pesadillas, y le daría mi amor…como fuera pero ellos sabrían que estoy con ellos…por que mi amor por ellos es lo que nos mantendría juntos…a lo lejos se veía que el cielo poco a poco se coloreaba de un anaranjado suave…estaba cerca…así que me levante, me agache y bese la frente de mi bebe, le acaricie el cabello…

Adiós mi bebe…se buena…mama te ama mas que a nada…- le susurre al oído…y me dirigí al otro lado de la cama…aun tenia su olor en la nariz cuando llegue a la posición de Emmett…me incline ligeramente y me di un beso sobre los labios…su dulce aliento roso en mis mejillas y me recordó todo, en ese momento le susurre….

Yo también te amo…los amo mas que a nada…no me olvides…te estaré esperando…se feliz…y hazla feliz…- después me dirigí hacia una gran luz que se abría paso a lo lejos, donde me llamaban…y camine no sin antes mirarlos por ultima vez…y saber…darme cuanta que todo estaría bien…ella crecería, se convertiría en una mujer, y seria feliz, y esperaba que tuviera lo que yo había soñado para mi…que disfrutara de su vida, y junto a ella, el amor de mi vida…al que jure amar hasta la muerte…y así fue…y con toda certeza también después de esta…

**Después de eso el cielo comenzó a colorearse cada vez mas de colores mas claros, hasta que amaneció, después un hombre acostado con una bebe en los brazos, abrió lentamente sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, después un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, y una mujer entro disparada hacia la bebe…**

**Emmett despierta, es hora…llevaremos a Rosalie Alexandra al pediatra…así que tienes dos horas para estar listo o nos iremos sin ti…**

**El tenia la mente en otro lugar…en otra persona…después extendió los brazos y la pequeña mujer al ver las lagrimas en los ojos del hombre sin decir mas deposito con delicadeza a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos…después le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas…**

**Estuvo aquí Rosie…no fue un sueño…te ama…nos ama…y nunca dejare que la olvides…-después de eso salió de aquel cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y después le dio a la pequeña bebe a la mujer que lo miraba con mirada desconcertada…**

**Listo Alice…cuida a mi Rosie…- y a lo lejos en el paraíso un ángel sonrió…**


End file.
